fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Precious♦Pretty Cure
Precious♦Pretty Cure (プレシャス♦プリキュア Pureshasu♦Purikyua) is Shirayukiprincess 5th Pretty Cure series. This series will have colors, gems, and fashion as the themes. Story Precious♦Pretty Cure episodes Do you know that earth is full of precious things? This made Worthless jealous to earth and Worthless want to steal those precious things. But, don't worry! Because the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cures are ready to fight Worthless and save the world! Characters Cures *'Zakuroishi Momoka' (柘榴石桃花 Zakuroishi Momoka) / Cure Garnet (キュアガーネット Kyua Gānetto) **'Seiyuu:' Itō Kanae **Momoka often being called "Momo" or "Momo-chan" by her friends. She has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. Momoka is very talented in singing, make the choir club and bands attracted by her. As Cure Garnet, her standard signature color is pink. *'Aozora Ruri' (青空瑠璃 Aozora Ruri) / Cure Lapis (キュアラピス Kyua Rapisu) **'Seiyuu:' Saitō Chiwa **Ruri is an energetic 13 years old girl, who is also a famous model. She is very talkative and easy going. Her personalities make her easy to make friends. As Cure Lapis, her standard signature color is blue. *'Shimizu Akira' (紫水晶 Shimizu Akira) / Cure Amethyst (キュアラアメジスト Kyua Amejisuto) **'Seiyuu:' Hirano Aya **Akira is a daughter of a wealthy family. Despite her role is the heiress of Shimizu enterprises, she prefer to be called "cool" than "calm" or "gorgeous". Akira likes sport and she is the captain of the School's girls basketball team. As Cure Amethyst, her standard signature color is purple. *'Sawamidori Hisui' (沢緑翡翠 Sawamidori Hisui) / Cure Jade (キュアジェイド Kyua Jeido) **'Seiyuu:' Tokui Sora **Hisui is an easy going and open minded girl who shows a big interest in fashion dance. Since her parents and Akira's parents are close friends, she is permitted to stay in Akira's house as long as she attends Tama-Kazari Academy. As Cure Jade, her standard signature color is green. Allies *'Crystal' (クリスタル Kurisutaru) **Crystal is a fairy that looks like a cat, with white fur and some pink details. She escaped from her homeland with Hope, carrying Prism Perfumes and Love Jewels. *'Hope' (ホープ Hōpu) **Just like Crystal, Hope is also a cat-looked fairy. After separated with Crystal, he meets Sawamidori Hisui. Later, he reunited with Crystal and others. Worthless *'Florentine' (フロレンティーン Furorentīn) **Florentine is the leader of Worthless. She looks like a normal thirteen years old girl. But deep inside her heart, she is very evil. *'Orlov' (オルロフ Orurofu) **Orlov is the first villain to be appeared. He appears as a young man with black outfits that seems very common in 19th century England. *'Prince' (プリンス Purinsu) **Prince is the second villain to be appeared. *'Koh-i-Noor' (コ·イ·ヌール Ko·i·Nūru) **Koh-i-Noor is the third villain to be appeared. *'Mukachi' (むかち Mukachi) **Mukachi is the series' monster. Other Characters *'Tohoku Shion' (東北詩音 Tōhoku Shion) **Shion is one of Momoka, Ruri, Akira, and Hisui's classmates. She seems close with Ruri in the beginning of the series. *'Harudori Emi' (春鳥笑み Harudori Emi) **Emi is Shion's best friend. *'Suenaga Miharu' (末永美春 Suenaga Miharu) **Miharu is Momoka's mother. She is a famous international model who is admired by Ruri. *'Zakuroishi Eiji' (柘榴石永時 Zakuroishi Eiji) **Eiji is Momoka's father. *'Aozora Shusei' (青空主星 Aozora Shusei) **Shusei is Ruri's father. *'Shimizu Touya' (紫水とうや Shimizu Touya) **Touya is Akira's older brother. Items *'Round Brilliant Cut Jewels' (ラウンドブリリアントカットジュエル Raundo Buririanto Katto Jueru) simply called Love Jewels (ラブジュエル Rabu Jueru). Love Jewels are the season's main collectible items, which also used in transformations and attacks. *'Prism Perfume' (プリズムパフューム Purizumu Pafu~yūmu) is the Cures' transformation device. It allows the girls to transform once they saying Spray! Pretty Cure, Shine Bright!. *'Colorful Staffs' (カラフルスタッフ Karafuru Sutaffu) are the Cures' main weapon. Locations *'Tama-Kazari Academy' (玉飾り学園 Tama-Kazari Gakuen) is a school placed in Omotesando which only exists in the Precious♦Pretty Cure universe. Momoka, Ruri, and Akira attend this school. *'Omotesandō' (表参道 Omotesandō) is the district where the Cures live. *'Diamond Kingdom' (ダイヤモンド王国 Daiyamondo Ōkoku) is Crystal and Hope's homeland. Movies *'Eurovision Pretty Cure and Precious Pretty Cure Join Together! A Fight For A Runway!' is a crossover between Precious♦Pretty Cure and Eurovision Precure Six!. Trivia *The Cures' civilian names consist of their cure names in Japanese. Gallery Precious Pretty Cure Logo.png|Logo Akira, Momoka, Ruri.jpg|Precious♦Pretty Cure Links *''Precious♦Pretty Cure References'' *''Voice Actors in Precious♦Pretty Cure'' Category:User: Shirayukiprincess Category:Precious♦Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Shirayukiprincess Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries